Camp Westermarck
by Tojoma
Summary: Sora and Kairi are brought to special camp for childhood friends. Can childhood friends become lovers? It's crazy, crazy place. AU. Multiple Pairings: SxKxRxNxCxTxHxOxAxLxRxXxTxAxTxS. You won't regret reading this!
1. Upon Arrival

**0_0 Hey gaiz, Tojoma-sensei here This my first story so dun betoo harsh! Read and enjoy,and don't forget to leave reviews! SRSLY, I needz mah reviews.**

* * *

**Upon Arrival**

Ms. Parker looked in the rearview mirror. She saw her son, Sora, and his childhood friend, Kairi, dozing off in the backseat together. The scene made her heart melt. They were just too cute with their heads leaning against each other like that. She wished she could take a picture of this and have it framed. Maybe if they saw it, they'd realize how perfect they were for each other.

Sora and Kairi had been friends ever since the girl moved next door ten years ago. They practically grew up together. Now, they were fifteen in the summer before junior year.

Ms. Parker was proud of them and a little surprised by how pretty they turned out. Sora, with his wild brunette spikes and sky-blue eyes, was the spitting image of his father. She knew from the moment he was born that he was going to be a heartbreaker. As for Kairi, she blossomed from a mousy girl with a red mop to a dazzling young lady with full and luscious locks. She looked like a cover model for teen fashion magazines.

With these two beautiful teenagers as lifelong friends, they were very hard to approach. People naturally assumed they were going out, but in reality, nobody knew a damn thing. Sora and Kairi themselves probably didn't know.

Ms. Parker would wonder sometimes, especially when she'd come home to find them napping on the couch together, or saw how easily they shared food and drinks with no regard to germs, or how comfortable they were when they were half-naked in the same room. She made it a habit to come home at different times, all in hopes of catching them in the act. She never found them kissing, or god forbid, in the middle of having sex, but it was definitely a suspicious relationship.

She was never quite sure if they were siblings, best friends, or something more. She didn't mind if it was either, but for their sake, it was best to find out as quickly as possible, because the last thing she wanted was a situation where one of them finds a lover, prompting the other to realize their true feelings. It'd be too cliché. This wasn't a drama, this was real life, and over here, problems were solved through therapy and proper counseling. Hence: Camp Westermarck.

When Ms. Parker heard the ad on the radio, she knew she had to take them there. Camp Westermarck was advertised as a retreat for childhood friends, a place for them to finally sort out their feelings for each other. It didn't matter how old they were, what kind of relationship they had, how far they went or didn't go, because in the end, childhood friends would either become lovers or remain friends forever.

Sora and Kairi would never agree to it under normal circumstances. They were content to play this game of "just friends" and "maybe more than friends" for as long as possible, much to the consternation of close friends and family. So under the guise of visiting prominent vacation spot, Lake Starlight, Ms. Parker fooled them into coming. It was for the best, she told herself. They'd thank her for it later.

Besides, she really wanted to know if she could call Kairi her daughter-in-law. She'd know in two weeks whether to start planning a wedding.

After a lengthy drive through the mountain forest, they arrived at the camp gates. Ms. Parker wasn't entirely lying about Lake Starlight since Camp Westermarck was next to it. Sora and Kairi didn't know any better though.

"Alright kids, we're here!"

Sora and Kairi stirred awake. As soon as their eyes opened, they spotted a glittering in the distance. It was the shining waters of Lake Starlight. It was named that way because at night, the water would reflect the sky with startling clarity. Excitement struck them simultaneously and they scrambled out of the backseat. They circled behind the SUV and started unpacking the trunk.

"Oh man, this is going to be so much fun!" Sora fished out all his belongings along with Kairi's. He closed the trunk but noticed something strange. "Hey, mom, didn't you bring anything?"

"Sorry kids, but I'll see you guys later!" Ms. Parker turned the key in the ignition and slammed the pedal, speeding away before the teenagers had a chance to process what was going on. The rear wheel kicked up tons of dust, making it difficult for them to see and breathe. They coughed until the air cleared.

Ms. Parker was out of there.

"What just happened?" Kairi asked out loud.

"I have no idea." Sora looked at the camp and was puzzled by the sleek modern buildings and facilities. He was expecting a classic lake house made out of logs with a wooden bridge extending out into the lake like he'd seen in the movies. This was his first time here. Reality was a little different, he supposed.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught their attention. The source was a young man clad in a white T-shirt and yellow shorts. He wore a luxurious mane of hair, contrary to his simple outfit. Kairi thought he was handsome.

"Are you Sora and Kairi?" The two nodded. "Welcome to Camp Westermarck. I'm Mr. Leonhart. You can just call me Leon. Follow me."

Sora and Kairi exchanged glances and shrugged. With their luggage in tow, they followed Leon into the campgrounds. They passed a couple buildings and trees before curiosity got the best of Kairi.

"Excuse me, Leon, but what exactly is Camp Westermarck?" The man stopped in his tracks, pulled up his clipboard, and turned around.

"It says here that Ms. Parker enrolled you both. I take it she didn't explain things to you?" The teenagers nodded in eerie unison. "Parents these days, so afraid of their own children…" Ms. Parker wasn't the first to do this nor would she be the last. "This is a camp for childhood friends, and not just any childhood friends, but for opposite sex childhood friends. Everybody you'll see here is part of a pair, just like you two."

"What's the point of that?" Sora asked.

"We're here to figure out whether you two love each as friends or lovers."

"Lovers?" Kairi repeated. The teenagers started laughing.

"There's no way we're—"

"That's totally unnecessary—"

"That's what you all say," Leon interrupted. "Whether that holds true, well, we'll see eventually. Now get into the orientation hall. You're the last pair to arrive."

With uncertainty, the duo walked into a building. They entered a room that looked like a lecture hall. Before them, kids and adults alike were sitting in a circle. In the middle was the leader, a beautiful young lady with braided brunette hair and a flower tucked away behind her ear. She smiled softly at the two entrants.

"Welcome. Take a seat anywhere you like." They took the ones closest to them, between a couple with remarkable resemblance to themselves on the right, and an older couple on the left. "That's everyone! Once again, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aerith Gainsborough and I'm your retreat leader for the next two weeks. If you guys have any questions for me, I'll be happy to answer them. Before I start, how about we all introduce ourselves?" Everybody started looking around, unsure of where to begin. "Let's start from this side."

"Uh… I'm Tidus." He was an athletic boy with dirty blonde hair. Beside him was a cheery brunette girl who grinned easily.

"And I'm Selphie."

The order of introductions was moving clockwise. This time, it was an utterly gorgeous boy and a less than spectacular girl. He was tall and handsome while she was short and plain. It wasn't the most balanced sight.

"I'm Riku."

"I'm Xion."

Adjacent was an older couple. They were probably in college. The guy had sharp blond spikes and a face that said he'd rather be anywhere but there. The girl, on the other hand, was bouncing in more ways than one. She looked hopeful.

"Cloud," he said gruffly.

"Tifa."

It was almost time for Sora and Kairi to announce themselves as the couple to their right went up.

"Yeah, I'm Roxas and this is Naminé." The girl merely nodded in agreement.

Their turn.

"I'm Sora."

"Kairi here."

The ones to their left were a little hesitant. They also seemed like college kids. The girl wore a unique shade of blue on her head while the guy sported a similar style to Sora's.

"Aqua."

"Terra."

Then it was the slacker boy with camo khakis and the studious girl with glasses.

"Olette."

"Hayner."

Last but not least, a somewhat dangerous pair. They were draped all over each other.

"Axel," he declared confidently.

"Larxene."

Aerith clapped her hands in anticipation, her eyes twinkling as they observed each couple in all of their glorious excitement, awkwardness, and reluctance. The closer she looked, the more her twinkle dulled. This wasn't going to be easy.

In due time, these couples would either become the best of friends, the worst of enemies, or the greatest of lovers. Whatever the outcome, they'd leave knowing exactly where they stood in relation to each other. No more doubts, no more hypotheticals, no more what-if's—only certainty. That was the promise of Camp Westermarck.

"Now that we're all acquainted, let's get started."

* * *

**U likey? I make sure to update ownlee if u srs bout thos REVIEWS. U dun haf 2, but MOTIVATION will HELP a lot.**

**Tgamazing, Y u care bout last name? Kingdom Hearts dun evn take place in JAPAN, it take place on DESTINY ISLANDS. out of ALL things u focus on LAST NAME? **


	2. State of the Union

**Srry 4 witing such bad storys gaiz. Tojoma-sensei not worthy of reviewz. Dis my last chapter. **

* * *

**State of the Union**

Sora and Kairi were unpacking their things. Normally, it would be scandalous to have boys and girls sharing the same room overnight, but since these were childhood friends, it was kosher. The room even had a bowl of complimentary condoms in the event something happened. That was what this camp was about: pushing old relationships into new directions.

When they first saw it, Kairi had chuckled nervously, told him to forget about it, and emptied the bowl in the trash. They weren't going to be needing it—probably.

It wasn't a luxury suite, but the room had all the basics covered. There were two beds on opposite ends and a pair of desks in the middle. Each side had its own dresser where they could stash their clothes. It had a good view too. One look outside and they could see the majestic surface of Lake Starlight. Perhaps the best feature was the adjoining bathroom. No need to share with the other couples.

Sora pulled out the last piece of clothing from his luggage case—his swimming trunks—and wondered if he would get a chance to wear it. He was lured here on the promise of fun on the water. It would suck if he didn't get a chance to get himself wet.

"Did my mom trick us into coming here?"

"Did you just realize that?" Kairi zipped up her case and slid it under the bed. Sora trusted his mom too much and his reaction was super delayed, especially since they already went through the first of many activities designed by the camp. It was a "State of the Union" essay where they wrote about how they felt for each other. Naturally, she wrote that they were best friends. It was the truth. "I wonder what your mom thinks of us."

"I'm sure she has only the best intentions in mind." Sora fell on the mattress and curled up against the blankets like a bed-dwelling caterpillar. "I'm tired. Wake me up when it's time for dinner." A pillow hit the back of his head.

"Do it yourself."

"You're not getting this back now!" He grabbed her pillow and clutched it close to his chest, his giggles muffled by it.

"Have fun with that." She rolled her eyes and left into the main hallway. She'd get it back once he fell asleep.

Everybody's rooms were connected to the same hall. Some doors were closed, some ajar, and others left wide open. She didn't know what to make of her new campmates. They seemed like nice people but they gave off an impenetrable air. Unknown to her, she and Sora gave off the same impression. It was an intimidating aura that made them unapproachable, as if trespassing into established territory.

Kairi came across a shut door with strange sounds coming out of it. It sounded like…quiet moaning and bouncing bedsprings. She knew enough to know what was going on in there. Those couldn't be childhood friends. Those were obviously lovers.

"They're really going at it, huh?" Kairi was startled by the new voice and turned around. She was met with a smiling brunette. She wore a dainty daisy dress and her face shined with carefully applied makeup. "I'm Selphie and you must be Kairi. I remember from the introductions."

Before she could reply, the door behind her opened, and a shirtless boy exited. He was a bit thin, with a frail frame and wiry arms, but he carried himself with sexy confidence. A strange stench filled the air. It was musky, a dirty kind of odor like unwashed laundry. If Kairi recalled correctly, his name was Axel. He paused, seeing the two girls before him, and put on a practiced smile.

"You girls want to join in? Always room for more." They answered by walking away in disgust. He shrugged. "Can't win them all."

* * *

In the counselor's room, Aerith presided over daily staff meetings. Aside from Leon, there were two other counselors who had yet to make an appearance. The first was a spritely young lady by the name of Yuffie whose boundless enthusiasm was infectious. If she was the first zombie, the apocalypse was all but guaranteed. The other was a tired old man with tons of stubble on his chin. He was Cid, and he was the oldest one in the room. They were looking through the essays that were turned in during orientation.

"So Aerith, how's this year's crop looking like?" Cid propped his feet on the table and leaned back, hands supporting his head.

"This may be the most delusional, self-serving, and broken group we've had yet." Aerith pulled up an essay and started reading out loud. "We're just friends. Always just friends, and that's all we're ever be. He's too much of a jerk to realize that I'm the only girl around who actually understands him, his pain, and his soul, and…" She started cracking before she could finish. The rest of the party burst out in laughter.

"Here's one," Mr. Leon said, pulling up an essay. "I don't care. Get me out of here."

"You guys have nothing on this!" Yuffie said combatively. "I don't know if I love her, but I definitely want to sleep with her. She's gotten sexier as we got older. She's got boobs and a butt now, and I know it totally belongs to me. It's just a matter of time before it happens." Another round of raucous laughter fills the room. "Isn't it kind of mean for us to laugh at this?" They barely held it together for three seconds before the room shook again.

"Enough of that." Cid tossed his essays on the table. It didn't really matter what they said in the beginning, what mattered was what they said at the end. "If you could please pull up the board, Yuffie."

With great smile and energy, the girl pinned a whiteboard against the wall. On it was a grid drawn with dry marker with eight rows and three columns. The columns were labeled: friends, lovers, and enemies. Each row was reserved for a pair of letters—initials.

"Presenting this year's annual Camp Westermarck betting pool. Put in your votes, folks. Who will come out screwing each other and who will come out here screwed? Put your wallet where your mouth is!"

They were professionals, conducting their duties with sincerity and professionalism, but only in front of the kids. It didn't mean they couldn't have fun behind the scenes too. For all the shit they had to deal with, a little fun was necessary or they would've gone insane a long time ago.

* * *

A loud thud jolted Sora awake. There was arguing from the adjacent room. Curiously, Sora put his ear against the wall.

"_I can't live like this anymore_," a male voice said. "_Am I supposed to take care of you for the rest of your life? When are you gonna start living already?_"

"_You have a responsibility; you made a promise_." That was a girl's voice.

"_How long are you going to hold that over me_?"

"_Until you fulfill it_."

"_That's bullshit and you know it. If you want to throw your life away, then do it, but don't drag me into your fucking mess_." Sora jumped when he heard the door slam shut. Angry footsteps faded down the hall.

"Wow, we sure got some loud neighbors," he said out loud. "Kairi?" He turned around. She wasn't there. He picked up her pillow and threw it back on her bed before stretching out his body. "Time to check this place out."

* * *

Outside, Kairi and Selphie stood by the lakeside where a refreshing breeze swept through. The water surface rippled, distorting the afternoon sky. It was a picturesque scene. They were surrounded by green trees, a blue sky, and a clear lake. There wasn't much more they could ask for. Selphie was the first to speak.

"So how'd you come here?"

"Sora—the boy I'm with—his mom tricked us into coming here. She left us as soon as we unpacked."

"Really?"

"Yeah. His mom and my mom are best friends. They probably schemed this together." If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn their mothers were long lost sisters.

"He's cute. How do you feel about him?"

"Who? Sora? He's my best friend." The answer elicited Selphie's giggle. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. I just think you two look real sweet together." Kairi had heard that enough times to become immune to its implications.

"What about you? How'd you come here?"

"I asked Tidus for help. I really wanted to come here for the longest time. I'm a bit of a romantic, you see." The girl seemed to glow for a moment as she pulled a strand behind her ear. Kairi rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "I just love romance. I watch dramas, read novels, and even comics. Tidus isn't really a childhood friend, not like you guys anyways. We just knew each other since elementary. I needed an excuse to get in here somehow, and I'm glad I did, because everywhere I look, I see lots of potential!"

"That's an odd way of looking at things."

"I don't think so. As long as you have a future, you can have all sorts of romances, but a childhood romance? That's not something most people get. You're lucky, Kairi. I wish I had what you have. Because if I did, I would be all up in his business right now." Kairi frowned.

"We're just friends." Selphie answered Kairi's declaration with her patented giggle.

"I would've fallen in love with him a long time ago."

* * *

**Tojoma-sensei LIEZ. Jus KIDDING. Ur updatez givez mee STRENGTH.**

**HAN, glad u liek mah storiz. MO updates 2 come. **

**kuntalviv, u say words, u own words, onlee betta reviewz make betta writaz, usless reviews mak usless writaz**

**3dskeepmoving, dis fas enuf 4 u? i plan updatez EVRYDAY!**


	3. Folie à Deux

**ooh! SoraxKairi7 reviewed mah stry, dat meenz I hit dah BIG TIME, dnt wrry, i gots vry gud editor so mah stry dosnt luk liek dis**

**thnx anon, mebe u shud login nex tim so u can sub!**

* * *

**Folie à Deux**

Perfection—it was the only word to describe this setting. It must've taken eons for the winds and natural process to carve out this large basin, water drip-fed from frigid snow peaks through rivulets and streams until it coalesced into this immense puddle. It breathed with every breeze, the leaves swaying in the wind and the surface rippling in silent reflection. The forest gripped the land, their roots with harsh claim over soil and their tops full of foliage, branches reaching out as if to embrace the sky.

In the air was that scent of dirt and bark, of minty leaves both sour and bitter, and of water and wet things. It was life, and it didn't struggle against each other, compete fruitlessly for intangible tokens of reassurance. It was a system of complementary parts, each aspect feeding into the other, spurring about intense growth, blooming and bursting from every pocket of earth.

This was why artists often trekked into the wilderness, to find refuge in a soul stripped of its banality, liberated from the demands of everyday life. Inspiration dwelt in every rock, in every blade of grass, and in every mad detail, whether it was a lone bead of moisture dripping from a leaf or the silky descent of a bird swooping over the lake's surface.

Here, man did not impose his artifice. He accommodated nature's whims. There was beauty in surrender, in submission to natural wonder. It meant becoming a part of something much bigger than the individual. It was a frightening, thrilling sensation, and it required complete faith to be swept away, to shed oneself for the sake of the greater. Camp Westermarck was but one tree in a forest of them.

Kairi lost herself in the scene. Selphie's odd declaration almost didn't register.

For Selphie, love wasn't just some fanciful notion to inject vibrancy into a dull life; it was the purpose itself. She thrived on its implications, embodying its tenets like a devoted nun, immersing herself in the literature, the history, and the stories of her predecessors. Love was the only thing that could match the majesty of life, twisting and turning in all of its unpredictability.

Selphie looked to the side, alongside the coast, and spotted a lone tree. Its trunk was wide and thick, the top sprouting into a canopy of leaves like an umbrella. It was the perfect location for the ideal encounter. Only the spontaneity of the universe could construct such a beautiful sight. She brought Kairi's attention to it.

"Do you think if I sat there, someone would notice me?"

Inside the dorm, Sora made his way through the hall and into the cafeteria. Empty tables and chairs greeted him. The floor was patterned with clean tiles. It was nothing rustic, but rather, a surprisingly modern eating space.

"That's how I'd imagine my first romance. I'll be sitting there, with my heads in the clouds, feeling lonelier than I'd ever felt in my life."

Sitting alone at the table was a blonde girl in a white summer dress. She exuded a quiet strength that belied her frail and delicate appearance. She was consumed with such fervor and intense concentration, Sora couldn't stop himself from moving forward. He desperately wanted to know what she was drawing.

"Before I know it, a shadow is cast over me by a tall handsome stranger. And he'd say to me..."

"What are you drawing?" Sora asked warmly. The girl looked up in surprise, scooting away by inches on reflex.

"Oh… Hi." Her voice was so soft, Sora thought he imagined it.

"My name's Sora and you must be Naminé. I remember because you have a pretty cool name." She blushed at the compliment, an almost imperceptible smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you." She recalled his earlier question and decided to show her drawing. He glanced at it, observing a strange creature amidst the woods.

"What is that?"

"It's a triglops." She giggled at his confused face. "One of the camp counselors—Yuffie, I think—told me about it. It's supposed to be a monster with three legs, three horns, and three eyes, roaming the woods. She said if you tried to escape, it'd eat you." Sora took the sketch into his hand and held it against the light.

"This thing's too cute to be eating people." The drawing was snatched out of his hands. In shock, Sora saw its new possessor, a blonde boy glaring fiercely back at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily. The boy, Roxas, if Sora recalled correctly, was barely in control. The once pleasant encounter had spun around and teetered on the razor's edge. He didn't know what was going on, but it felt very dangerous. Roxas turned to Naminé. "Is he bothering you?" The girl, who had spoken freely just fine before, couldn't find the heart to respond. "If you don't want people to bother you, you should tell them to leave you alone."

"I was just being friendly."

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you." Sora blinked, his heart shaking nervously and his limbs going numb. He wasn't used to be addressed so rudely. He hated confrontation. It scared him. That was why he always acted friendly. Better to be friends than enemies was the philosophy he inherited from his father. Roxas returned his attention to Naminé. "Look, if you ever need help, don't hesitate to call me, okay? I'm always here for you." It was obvious that Sora wasn't welcomed here anymore. He decided to make an escape and left his seat. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm uh... I'm leaving."

"Good. For future reference, don't ever come near her again." Sora looked at the girl one last time. It seemed like she wanted to say something as her mouth opened, but she closed it in the end. He felt sorry for her, but there was nothing he could do, and even if he could, it probably meant a few bruises. Kairi often admonished him for poking his nose in other people's business. It was probably best he left them alone.

* * *

Kairi smiled as Selphie described her ideal romantic encounter. She never gave it too much thought. She was more concerned about school than anything else.

"You really know what you want."

"Every girl does, including you. You never thought about your ideal guy before?"

"Not really." Selphie found the idea preposterous, and a self-deception at worst.

"No, no, no, it's in your DNA. You can't deny it. Talk about it right now. Tell me what your ideal guy is. Don't even think about it, just say it." Kairi felt under attack for a moment, but Selphie seemed sincere. There was no harm in it, so she went along.

"In that case, I want someone who can… make my heart race."

"That's definitely a good start." Selphie grinned in anticipation. Every girl had it in her, her own ideal of a perfect match. On the surface, they all sounded the same, but dig a little deeper and that was where the difference emerged. "And?"

"Someone tall and cute."

"He's gotta be hot. Always a priority." Kairi laughed and continued.

"I don't want to sound superficial, but that definitely helps. I want someone who can make me laugh and smile all the time… He can be mysterious, but not too mysterious. Maybe like a puzzle, someone that'll take me the rest of my life to figure out, but with each piece, he becomes more attractive. Not like when you solve the mystery and it stops being interesting. He should become more interesting the more I learn." It wasn't a bad portrait, but still a little generic. Only experience could bring out the finer details. Selphie caught a glimpse of something interesting in the distance.

"Don't look now, but the guy you're looking for might've just showed up."

Puzzled, Kairi turned around and spotted a boy on the coastline. It was Riku. Her heart sped up by a couple beats. There was one thing about him that stood out and that was his looks. Superficiality be damned, beauty had to be appreciated. He wore a short sleeved shirt, unbuttoned, over a wife beater, allowing ample view of the body underneath. There was no question that he lifted. The way he stared off into the distance longingly drew her curiosity. She wondered what he was thinking about while taking in this breathtaking sight.

"You should talk to him."

"What?" Kairi shook her head, chuckling nervously. "No way, I mean, there's no reason for me to."

"Who needs a reason? He's cute. That's all the reason you need. It looks like he could use some company. Just go over there and say hi. You gotta start somewhere, so you might as well go big!" She grabbed Kairi's arm and tugged her along.

Kairi wanted to protest but she couldn't deny the budding excitement in her heart. Why not go with the flow and see where it'd take her?

* * *

Aerith tried to find it, the fly in the room. She couldn't see it but she knew it was there. She could hear it, that buzzing veering in and out of earshot, the sound chewing away at her ear drums. It was as if the fly slipped into another dimension, its remnants persisting, oozing through the layer of reality as a simple vibration, sending errant signals to her brain. She heard what no longer existed. It was mildly unnerving.

"Aerith," Leon called. "What's your lock for this year?"

Every year, Aerith made one prediction that was on the money. It was called the "lock," and it was always 100% correct. She looked over her fellow counselors and shook her head.

"I don't have one." When she laid eyes on this year's class, she saw nothing but broken pieces, cracks and chasms, black holes and other cataclysmic phenomena personified. It brought out a sick feeling, a thick sludge that bubbled from the pit of her stomach. "That's what scares me."

"We'll do it like always then," said Cid. They had been at it for a couple years now. The methodology worked. There was no doubt about it. And until it was broken, they'd continue using it.

Leon watched Aerith carefully. She was too empathetic. It was her strength and weakness. Sometimes, she would get too close, get sucked in by the drama, and it would take everything to pull her out of it. He didn't want that to happen.

"Watch yourself, Aerith. If you need help, we're all here to back you up."

She accepted his words gratefully. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

* * *

Sora stood at the door of his room. Kairi wasn't back yet and he didn't feel like staying there alone. He wanted to find someone to talk to but the hall was oppressive. Earlier, he looked into a room with an older couple, Tifa and Cloud, and almost choked on the tension. The guy, Cloud, was lying on the bed facing the wall, completely still like a corpse, while across the room, Tifa stared into his back intensely. It wouldn't have been surprising if he had burst into flames.

Sora checked the other rooms but the doors were shut. There wasn't much noise going around. Nobody talking, or laughing, or anything. The room beside him opened and a plain girl walked out. It was the same room he heard arguing from. The girl was short, with raven hair, pitch black, as if sucking in every stray ray of light into its darkness. She was wrapped in an oversized sweater and baggy sweatpants. She turned to him.

"Have you seen Riku? He's um… tall, with silver hair."

"I've been inside all day. I haven't seen him."

"Okay, thanks." She slinked away, her footsteps barely making a sound.

Something was wrong about this place and he couldn't put his finger on it. More than ever, he felt desperate for human interaction. They weren't alone, but they were isolated, stuck in their own silos. He couldn't shake off the creeping sensation that something had slipped into the building and it was starting to spread through the hall, threatening to infect everyone. Before the girl could completely leave his sight, he called out to her.

"Hey, can I tag along with you?"

She stopped, turned around, and smiled gratefully.

"Sure."

* * *

**Thnx alot gaiz 4 readin mah storee! plz plz REEVU. smpl equasion: REEVU=UPDAYTE **

**YAY**


	4. Genetic Diversity

**AyRayKay, glad u gave mee a shot! u r mah only reviewer last chappie :( but it makes me supahappi. SANKUU!**

* * *

**Genetic Diversity**

This was unexpected. After a quick and dirty introduction by Selphie ("Hi, Riku, this Kairi, Kairi, this is Riku"), they were left alone by the water's edge. Selphie retreated out of earshot and observed them from behind a tree. The sun was halfway in its descent, a few short hours before dusk.

"You two good friends?" Riku was just as surprised as Kairi at the sudden introduction—not that he minded. It was nice being on the other side of an exchange for once.

"We just met today."

Riku felt dumb for asking.

"Oh. You two seemed pretty close. I just thought…"

"Yeah. She's kind of aggressive." Kairi's nose picked up a distinct scent; it was his cologne. He smelled nice, a pleasant mixture of sweet and bitter. "I saw you looking at the lake. What were you thinking about?"

"You were watching me?"

Kairi chuckled nervously, as if she had given away her hand in a game of poker.

"Most girls would find it hard not to."

"Thank you." He gave her a smile that made the butterflies in her stomach go mad. "You'll probably be disappointed with the answer, but I was just thinking about things."

"You're right, that _is_ disappointing." The joke drew a few chuckles.

Kairi found it hard to look at him. She followed his example and gazed towards the lake instead. Something about direct eye contact made her feel vulnerable. He was almost too handsome. She was afraid of spoiling the illusion.

"If you want a real answer, I was just thinking about a way to leave this camp. But since you're here, I'm reconsidering."

The implication made her face glow red.

"I take it you're not here voluntarily?"

"No, I am. It's like going to a party and it turns out to be a dud. Then you spend most of the night trying to find a way to leave without offending the host."

"That's a funny way of looking at it."

"What about you?" His voice was soothing to listen to. He spoke almost as if he was singing. She wanted to join him in a duet.

"I was tricked by Sora's mom."

"Sora?"

She forgot to mention him.

"He's my childhood friend."

Once again, Riku felt dumb for asking.

"Of course." He slapped himself on the forehead. "I totally forgot." Kairi's giggles gave him confidence. Always nice to make someone laugh. "In that case, you want to get out of here together?"

* * *

Sora couldn't speak. He normally couldn't shut up; especially around people he didn't know. But something about this girl, Xion, kept him quiet. She had this...stifling effect.

Maybe it was her size. She was so small, he was afraid she'd shatter at the first word that escaped his lips.

He wasn't thinking straight when he asked to tag along. He just didn't want to be alone. He wondered if he was better off chilling in his room. At least he could to himself there.

With each stretch of silence, his mental state began to wear thin. His anxiety got to the point where a single breath was enough to bowl him over. He needed to say something—anything!

"How long have you known each other?" He assumed Riku, the one she was looking for, was her childhood friend.

"Since we were kids."

Okay, that was a dumb question. Maybe it was best to forget about conversation. All he had done so far was follow her around the halls. He fell into her pace unconsciously, their strides moving in a poor imitation of a soldier's march. They reached the exit and left the building.

The sounds of nature filled the air: the rustling of trees, the waves of the lake, and the chirping of birds. It was comforting to him.

He ran into her back.

"Hold it," Xion ordered. "Look over there."

He wanted to apologize but followed her finger towards the lake. He spotted Riku and Kairi.

"What kind of girl is she?"

"You mean Kairi? She's a nice girl."

"Do you love her?"

He got that question a lot.

"As best friends."

"It's a simple question with a simple answer. How about this: would you die for her?"

"Like…take a bullet?"

"How much would you be willing to sacrifice? Could you dedicate your entire life to her?"

"I…" He never really thought about it on those terms. Wasn't it enough to be there when she needed him?

"I thought so. I wouldn't call it love unless you were willing to do those things."

Sora kept silent. He wasn't confident enough to argue otherwise.

"Let's go."

They approached the couple, catching their attention. Kairi waved at Sora while Riku excused himself and came up to Xion. The short girl trapped him in a fierce hug, surprising the other two. Sora realized that the faint scent on Xion, which he thought was perfume, was actually Riku's cologne. He regretted thinking she smelled nice.

"I'm sorry," Xion said quietly. "Come back with me to the room."

Riku patted her head and mussed her hair.

"Okay, fine." He turned to Kairi. "I'll see you later." The two disappeared into the dorm.

Sora met up with his best friend.

"So this was where you were."

"I'm surprised you woke up. I thought you'd still be sleeping."

"I had a rude wakeup call. So, were you trying to put the moves on him or something?" She had never been one to put the moves on anyone. She was the type to admire from faraway.

"I was pulled into it."

"By who?"

"By me!" Selphie had snuck up behind Sora and scared the crap out of him. She grinned brightly. "I'm Selphie. You must be Sora."

"Did I miss something here?" He looked between the two girls with confusion.

"Selphie and I met earlier. As you can see, she's really friendly."

"I heard so much about you." Selphie leaned into his face dangerously. "You're a lot cuter up close."

"Th-thanks?" He was blushing furiously.

Kairi laughed. It wasn't often she got to see him blush. He became immune to her a long time ago, and she to him.

"I'll leave you two alone. Tidus is probably getting antsy all by himself." She suddenly hugged Sora, her mouth right next to his ear. "_If you're not careful, she might get taken away_." She let go and left, waving as she retreated into the building.

"You ever get the feeling some people live just for the drama?" he asked.

"Like your mom?"

Sora smiled wryly. His mom was an especially meddlesome one, but it normally amounted to simple teasing at dinner. She went full-blown crazy with this scheme. It was probably a joint effort between both their moms.

"I was gonna ask if you made any friends, but it seems like you've made plenty."

She didn't make an effort. They just came up to her. It was pretty funny, since Sora was usually the friendlier one.

"What about you?"

"I nearly got my head bit off in the cafeteria."

"Were they that hungry?"

They shared a laugh.

"Nah, I was chatting up this one girl. She seemed kinda lonely. Out of nowhere, her friend shows up and kicks me out. He was pretty intense."

"Maybe it was her boyfriend."

"I think he's just overprotective. Would you like it if I scared off every guy who approached you?"

"I would kick your ass."

Their laughter could be heard for miles.

The sun was becoming orange.

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

* * *

Everybody was in the cafeteria for dinner. Three meals a day were scheduled. If they missed one, they were out of luck. For tonight, they were having stew. It was cheap and easy to make, which was why it was served as the opening meal for the past couple years. For some of the camp attendees though, it wasn't good enough.

"One of the reasons I came here was because your mom promised to cook," Kairi said. She and Sora were eating alone. Every couple had taken a table for themselves.

"I'm sure she'll make your favorite once we come back."

"She damn well better." Her favorite was a spicy beef macaroni and cheese dish.

"Your mom better make me something good too. I bet they're both in on it." Sora's favorite was Destiny-style barbeque. Kairi's mom made the best DBBQ on the island.

"Everybody, if I may have your attention." Leon stood in plain view with Cid leaning against a wall in the background. In the kitchen, Aerith and Yuffie were cleaning up. It had been twenty minutes since dinner was served. "We picked this time for this lecture because it'll be easier for you to swallow."

Yuffie burst in laughter, her wild giggles echoing through the room. She dared Leon to add that to his speech.

"This camp is named after the Westermarck Effect. The Westermarck Effect is the reason why kids who grow up together become close, but not lovers. It's why brothers and sisters treat each other as siblings. Evolutionary theory postulates that the reason for the Westermarck Effect is to prevent inbreeding. As you all know, offspring born from blood relatives carry a high risk of genetic defects."

"Like retards?" Axel asked out loud.

Leon ignored him.

"Homogeneity leads to stagnation. Genetic variation is the means by which species survive and thrive. Love, if we look at it as an extension of reproduction, seeks outside genes. More philosophically though, variety is the spice of life. Your perspective could be too narrow, and part of the uncertainty in your relationships is due in part to inexperience. Therefore, in the spirit of genetic diversity, starting tomorrow, every boy and girl will exchange partners for the next two weeks. You will have a chance to share a room with everybody at this camp."

A swell of shock swept through the room.

Roxas shot up, his chair scraping the floor harshly.

"You can't do this! How can I trust of any of these people with Naminé? She can't defend herself!"

Cid decided to step in.

"Don't worry. If anyone does something they shouldn't be doing, rest assured, I'll be the first to crack their skull. For all the kids under eighteen, your parents signed the waivers, so whatever happens is their responsibility. We're not culpable for you monsters."

"Bullshit. That's not good enough." Roxas looked down at Naminé worriedly. "What's to stop us from leaving?"

"Be my guest. There ain't shit around here for miles, unless you're good enough to swim across the lake to the resort side. Otherwise, sit your ass down and shut up."

"Not to mention, the triglops roaming the forest!" Yuffie yelled from the kitchen.

A fair amount of people were confused.

Leon cleared his throat, recapturing everybody's attention.

"The camp counselors will be sleeping in the same hall. Should anyone call for help, we will be able to respond quickly. So far, we haven't had any problems with this arrangement. The lessons learned far outweigh the risks. That said, should any man or woman be stupid enough to assault a fellow roommate, I will fucking kill you."

The threat assured them that they were in good hands.

"And to prevent you guys from giving each other the silent treatment, you will each be given an assignment. You'll have to fill out a worksheet with details about your roommate. Failure to comply will result in serious consequences."

"And what consequences are those?" Olette asked. She had no time to be wasting on others. Already bad enough that this camp ate into her precious studying time.

"You don't want to know." He let the statement hang ominously in the air before continuing. "Getting to know another person should be a pleasant experience. Don't think of it as punishment. It should be fun."

To some people in the room, it sounded like famous last words, and to others, it was a promising beginning to one helluva story.

And they couldn't wait to start.

* * *

**YAY! u see y i put evrybody wit evrybody? cuz dey all gonna be paired up at one pt or anutha! im supah cleva! plz plz plz REVIEW**


	5. Affirmation

**hay gaiz, Tojoma-sensei hear wit anutha update. **

**dunt wrry, rndom, i gotchu covered**

**shimayura, u very gud at predicktshin! but kan u predict ALL?**

**lyrrad NOT EXTSIT **

* * *

**Affirmation**

Sora and Kairi were in bed—separate ones—with the lights off. After dinner, they called it an early night. It was an exhausting day and without TV or internet, there wasn't much to do besides sleep.

Sora stared at the ceiling as he tried recalling their past sleepovers. "When was the last time we did this?"

"When we were in elementary school? It's been awhile."

It didn't feel weird to them. It was like easing into an old routine—a comfortable one. In their sleepovers, they would stay awake and talk through the night. There was something about staying up late that let loose a giddiness that threatened to make every story and joke, no matter how bad, infinitely hilarious.

"Why did we stop?"

"Because we got older." It wasn't the real answer, but it was the only one that fit. Even if they didn't do sleepovers anymore, they still kept each other up through chat or online gaming.

"What do you think about the whole roommate swap thing?"

The revelation in the cafeteria was a little startling, and a bit exciting as well. Suddenly, the bowl of condoms made a lot more sense.

"Sounds like a setup for a bad reality show." She watched enough of them to know a bad premise when saw one. Her predictions were always dead on, and doomed many programs to failure.

Sora looked forward to making new friends under these circumstances.

"Since this is our last night together, wanna make it a memorable one?"

"You're not going to rape me in my sleep, are you?"

"What do you take me for? I'm not a monster. I'd at least wake you up beforehand—it's only courtesy."

She giggled at the joke. It was funny because he was the last person to hurt anyone, least of all, her. The idea of him being aggressive was laughable, but it did hold a certain appeal, as did any gap in personality. If anything, she feared for his virtue.

"You should watch yourself. You don't know if any of these girls might turn out to be crazy."

"You give me too much credit. I'm not the type girls go crazy over."

It probably wasn't the best time to mention the stalker she scared off last summer. She was a weird one. Her phone was filled with pictures, almost two gigabytes worth, of just his hair.

"Besides," he said, "shouldn't I be more worried about you?"

She laughed again. This time, the joke was because she was the last person who needed help from anyone, least of all, him. She had little tolerance for lovesick fools, self-proclaimed Casanovas, or desperate losers. She could be harsh, but it was best to crush hope than to nurse it. In all honesty, no boy had really ignited her heart.

That wasn't quite right. She met someone today who had the potential to change that. Maybe all she needed was a change of scenery, to be in a place where nobody knew her. Reputation was a meddlesome thing. Her tough stance made her a "challenge" rather than a girl who just wasn't interested.

"Speaking of crazy, this camp reminds me of those old horror films where a lunatic goes on a rampage."

"Please don't bring that up right now." She hated scary movies, a fact he took full advantage of since he loved them.

When scared out of her mind, she'd react in the most amusing ways. She'd probably never live down the one time she flipped over the couch in her living room when he came out of the bathroom. He wasn't even trying. She shot off blindly and made an amazing acrobatic move, her body spinning in the air, until she landed in a messy heap on the floor. It was truly a happy accident, and one he'd never forget.

On second thought, scary movies were the biggest reason for their sleepovers. Something scary would pop up on TV and she'd come running next door to ask Sora for help. She'd never admit to it but… she was a total scaredy cat.

"As long as we don't do anything inappropriate, we should be fine," Sora assured. It was a cardinal rule: if you have sex, be prepared to die.

Her mind had already begun conjuring horribly disfigured maniacs with sharp implements of death.

"Damn it, Sora. Shut up already." There goes her night of sleep. "This is probably why we don't this anymore. You keep giving me nightmares."

He chortled magnificently. All according to plan, he thought.

All their lives, others remarked on how unique their relationship was. He didn't think it was anything special. It was just how they grew up. Camp Westermarck was a validation of sorts; proof that their relationship was just one among many.

In the next room over, Xion and Riku were lying in the same bed together. He was facing the wall as she clutched him tightly from behind. It wasn't an intimate gesture, but a necessary one. She depended on him to live.

He had long reached the point where all he wanted was freedom. He was never alone. As much as he wanted to escape, he couldn't leave her either.

Xion was able to sense his restlessness. He would abandon her eventually, but she'd make sure that when he did, it would be when she no longer needed him, and not the other way around.

Selphie was at her desk, writing feverishly into her diary. She saw many good things today. As far as material went, she couldn't have asked for a better place to spend her summer. She was surrounded by ripe subjects just waiting to be plucked.

Her partner, Tidus, was less than enthused about the whole project. He tagged along only as a favor to his real crush, a girl named Yuna. She and Selphie were best friends. He tried to talk to some of the other kids, but they were too wrapped up in their own world. He felt like he was intruding. Now he was stuck here for the next two weeks, and who knows what kind of freak he'd be rooming with? He didn't care if it was a girl, he only had eyes for one, and she was anywhere but here.

Naminé was working on her latest sketch, a portrait of a nice boy who approached her earlier that day. It was a rare chance for her to reach out and spread her wings, but it was squashed immediately, thanks to the efforts of her longtime friend, Roxas.

He sat on the bed, leaning against the wall, and watched her carefully. He made it a point not to fall asleep until she was ready herself. He needed to protect her, especially with this insane plot to swap out different roommates. He didn't care who it was, he wasn't going to leave her alone with anybody. She was far too important to him.

Cloud shut his eyes, blocking out everything around him. He just wanted to be alone. Nobody could possibly understand him, not even Tifa. They were practically strangers at this point, and her attempts to reach out left him feeling cold. Life had lost meaning. He didn't care whether he lived or died. It was an empty state of existence he suffered.

Tifa's heart ached for the boy in front of her. She tried so hard to maintain their relationship, but it deteriorated rapidly in the past year. They used to be so close. She constantly looked through old photos to remind herself that it wasn't all a dream. She wondered what could've happened to set off his funk, but she drove herself crazy with baseless theories. In the end, she settled on being there for him as much as possible.

Hayner observed Olette quietly. He had recently confessed to her and was promptly rejected. She told him it was the worst thing he could do. He didn't have a choice. He couldn't deny his attraction to her. She dominated his thoughts on a daily basis. The only reason she was here at all was because he twisted her arm. This was his last shot to salvage whatever was left of their relationship. So far, it wasn't working.

Olette ignored Hayner's gaze and concentrated on her homework. She had lofty goals of attending the most prestigious school on the island. Her family was poor, and she realized that education was the guaranteed path to success. She couldn't afford to be distracted with matters of love. If he hadn't forced her hand, she'd be at home with her nose in a book instead of here. She hoped her future roommates would be considerate enough to leave her alone.

Axel and Larxene were in the middle of intercourse. They didn't know when they would get another chance to satisfy their urges. Their arrangement was best described as "friends with benefits." They weren't exclusive to each other. They had always been sexually curious; it was only natural that they explored their bodies together. Whether they loved each other beyond that was why they were here. Banging any camp mates was just a bonus.

Aqua and Terra were the most mature and experienced pair. They had gotten together, separated, found new boyfriends and girlfriends, and got back together again. They couldn't make up their minds. It was like a roller coaster ride, going up and down, but it never seemed to end. Perhaps here, they could finally settle it once and for all.

"What do you think everybody else is doing?" Sora had a curious streak, and always asked questions no matter how dumb or obvious they were. This was actually a decent one.

"You think they're anything like us?" It would make it easier to get along if that was the case.

"Nah, we're one in a million."

Kairi chuckled at that. He always insisted that their relationship was normal.

"Hey, how would you feel if I found a boyfriend?"

"I'd break it up immediately."

"Why?"

"Because the only reason I exist is to troll you."

"Say goodbye to any future girlfriends then."

They shared an easy laugh.

This was how it was supposed to be. It didn't have to be romantic with hugs, kisses, or intimate touches. It was platonic, pure, and wonderful in a way nobody around them could understand. It was simply...

Friendship at its finest.

* * *

**didja liek it? had 2 giv u an idea of da otha couples. u kno da drill! othawise, i disapere 4ever!**


	6. Matched Pairs

**/: ai needz a hug**

**shimayura, u dah bestte**

* * *

**Matched Pairs**

It was a deep gargling, ragged breath and spit trying desperately to escape. It sounded terrible, like a throaty groan bubbling through murk, grating the eardrums, stretching every nerve in her head until they snapped, one strand at a time.

Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She swung her legs over the bed, stood up straight, and stomped over to her bedmate, seeing his spiky locks poke out from underneath the covers. She tore the sheet off, revealing Sora and his throat slashed open, blood seeping into the mattress like a sponge.

She let out a silent scream.

Something was in her hand, clutched tightly between her fingers. It was a gleaming knife, the blade stained with dripping crimson.

Her eyes shot open, and immediately spotted Sora at the edge of his bed. He was staring back.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I like watching you squirm."

It was a kind of recurring dream. Whenever Sora fed her nightmare fuel before bedtime, she would blame him for it, and it manifested as him being the first victim in her murderous fantasies. In reality, Sora would probably be the only one to survive should such a grisly event transpire. Such was his luck.

"This is all your fault."

He smiled apologetically. "Come on, let's get breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast was eggs and toast. Sora unwrapped a cube of butter and let it melt on the bread. He bit into the slice with an audible crunch. It was crispy, if a bit bland.

Yuffie paced in front of everyone, her steps bouncing anxiously. She kept looking from her clipboard to the camp goers and giggled creepily. She waited until everybody was settled and served before speaking.

"This morning is the gut wrenching moment in which you and your childhood friend must part ways," she said dramatically. "If you don't feel anything, then you are truly a heartless fiend. But where there is loss, there is opportunity, and who knows? The grass may really be greener on the other side."

Maybe it was because they had just woken up, but everybody was dead silent.

"You're not just going to sleep together; you're also going to spend the whole day with your new roommate together. For all the boys, I hope you didn't get too comfortable, because you're all moving to new rooms."

The guys let out an inaudible groan, their shoulders sinking in sync.

"You'll spend two days with each person. More than enough time to become friends…" She giggled suspiciously and smacked her lips, making a sound similar to a wet kiss. "Or even lovers. When I call your name, make sure you stand up and get together with your new partner. Kairi…"

Upon hearing her name, she turned rigid. She glanced at Sora, who shrugged. She stood up unsteadily.

"And Hayner!"

Kairi spotted the pale blond across the way. He was fitted in a vest, the collar popped, shielding his neck from exposure. Underneath, he wore a tank top and cargo shorts. He looked at Olette, who paid him no mind, and his lip curled in dissatisfaction.

"Now, now, get together and shake hands." Yuffie grabbed Kairi's shoulder and pulled her towards the boy, urging them to greet each other. Kairi stretched out her hand, which Hayner shook weakly.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"You see how it's done, folks? Do the same when it's your turn. Next up, Larxene and Sora."

Sora scanned the room as he stood up and caught sight of a blonde in a tight fitting top that left her midriff exposed. He unconsciously gulped when she sashayed closer, her hips swinging like a wobbling bowling pin that refused to topple over. One look at her face and he felt like he was swallowed up.

"Hello, Sora," she greeted amiably, stretching out her hand.

"H-hey." He shook it, but before letting go, she let her fingers linger, trailing off as he drew his hand back. It left a fiery tingling sensation.

"Ooh, is it just me or did sparks just fly?" Yuffie joked. "On to the rest of you scallywags!"

With every name Yuffie announced, the pairs formed in much the same way as Sora and Kairi, with a simple greeting and handshake. Not everybody was happy with the arrangement. Roxas nearly assaulted Axel when Naminé was paired up with him.

"If you do anything to her, I will tear your guts out," he warned dangerously.

Yuffie squealed at the threat. "That's what I'm talking about, that burning passion! That's what you all lack. But violence will not be tolerated here. It's the thought that counts."

Axel replied by sticking out his tongue in vulgar fashion and thrusting his hips as Naminé faced the other direction. The gesture enraged Roxas even further.

"You fucking bastard! I'm warning you!" The other boys stepped in to break it up and Roxas was left steaming by himself. His partner, Aqua, didn't know what to do with him.

The rest of the pairs were formed without much trouble. Selphie was paired with Terra, Xion with Tidus, Tifa with Riku, and Olette with Cloud. No one was sure how to act around the other with the exception of Olette and Cloud. Since they both wanted to be alone, they suited each other just fine by saying absolutely nothing to each other.

"The first assignment with your new partner is simple: a scavenger hunt!"

After the announcement, Yuffie handed them a sheet filled with clues and a small map and pushed them out into the campgrounds. Yuffie tried hard to suppress her evil chuckle. The camp was filled with nothing but traps, and she wanted to see exactly how everybody would deal with them.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

**hehehehehe 030**


End file.
